It is increasingly common for computer users to use a tablet computer, smartphone, or other smaller electronic device having a display screen as a supplemental computing device to a laptop or desktop computer while seated or standing at a desk. Like with larger monitors, it is ergonomically correct to have a supplemental electronic device kept at the user's eye-level. It is desirable, therefore, to have an apparatus that is sleek, unobtrusive, and position- and length-adjustable that can be used to support a supplemental computing device from a desktop or directly from a monitor arm or mount for holding a primary display device such that the supplemental computing device may be placed wherever the user would like it located with respect to the primary display device. Tablet computers are also being used with increased regularity as a user's sole computing device. In these applications, it remains desirable to have a support apparatus that is greatly adjustable according to the user's needs.
When not at his or her desk, a user will commonly use the tablet computer as a portable device. Therefore, it is desirable that a tablet arm safely support the tablet computer therefrom while at a workstation, but that it also permit the tablet computer to be quickly and easily removed from the tablet arm when the user desires to use the tablet computer as a portable electronic device.
From the foregoing, it is appreciated that there is a need for an adjustable tablet-support device with a quick-release function that addresses these and other problems.